Birthrights
by A.A.A23
Summary: Elle grew up knowing she was destined for more than just intellectual excellence and claiming her birthright as CEO of her fathers company. However when a letter arrives on her eleventh birthday she is faced with a choice. Stay on her current path or join the wizarding world and claim her birthright as the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. Eventually sex, romance and war.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story. One that has been circulating in my mind for a very long time. Please take the time to read and review. **

Birthrights. Chapter 1

Sitting at the highest peak of the hill, Elizabeth loved how the land reflected all seasons in one landscape. Sweeping from the east to the west. She could appreciate the harshness of the summer heat and the toll it had taken on the crops. The flourishing of the vines clinging to the side of the manor and flowers that sprung from the earth. The large oak towards the north whose leaves now covered the ground. And on nights like tonight, the howling of the winds, alerting those around of the storm about to hit. All four seasons, built into the one horizon. It helped Elizabeth put her own feelings and thoughts into perspective. Another reason why she enjoyed the solitude of the hill.

Elizabeth, or Elle to her closest friends and family had just turned eleven. She had dark auburn hair with few freckles over her nose, her legs were long and her body lanky. Even for eleven, she was tall, however lacking the feminine features that she envied her older friends for.

Through the roar of the winds she heard her name in the distance, "El, please". Glancing towards the west, Elizabeth saw her father, Eric emerge from the manors back door. He was dressed in he's usual attire, a suit and shining back shoes. The only variations of he's appearance were the colour of he's shirt and tie. No matter what time of the day she saw her father, he was always dressed in a sophisticated manor. Elle once asked her father why, he's response was: '_Appearance matters a great deal because you can often tell a lot about people by looking at how they present themselves'. _Elle always kept the little nuggets of wisdom her father shared close to her heart, referring to them when she approached an impasse. Usually she wore her school skirt with a white button shirt, stockings and occasionally a tie. Although she was naturally mature for her age, growing up with a father who worked full time and studying courses far beyond her age level, she liked to dress professionally. She liked observing the reactions she got depending on her outfit. When she met her fathers business associates, she dressed professionally and they greated and treated her like she is an adult. But when she was caught wearing her gym clothing, bed clothing or anything that outlined her age they spoke to her like a child, though she was one she resented it. However as she was on holidays she was dressed in three quarter jeans and a navy polo.

"Eli, come inside, you will catch a draft." He said as he approached closer. "Please honey, we can talk inside."

At the mention of the word honey, Elle stood from her perch and stalked inside, closing the door as her father tailed slowly behind her. Elle knew that he would find her on her hill, but she didn't want him to come. She had hopped the words she said prior would deter him away. What did he expect? He lied to her for 11 years.

Her potential was greater than she had known. Her mother didn't die in the birthing bed? Her mother left her. Questions and thoughts floated through Elle's head as she lay face first on her pillow. It had always just been the two of them, and now she was alone – unable to trust her beloved father no more.

Her room was painted light pink, it had colonial white features and bright purples and blues decorating. Large in size, with a walk in robe and adjoining bathroom, it further depicted the wealth in which she was accustom. Her life as she knew it was over. All her life she grew acquainted with her routines and strict lessons. She was home schooled at her London town house home in mathematics, Latin, literature, economics, history and science. She took classes in martial arts, gymnastics, piano and swimming. Her talents and intelligence rivalled those twice her age. Yet she was accustomed to this was of life. Her strict routines were enforced throughout the year, except during Christmas vacation and her birthday in May where her father took holiday leave and they spent their days together in their country manor.

Although Elizabeth was lucky to be heir to a wealthy estate, vacationed in the beautiful grounds of their manor and was educated by world renowned tutors; she always felt there was more to her life than her ridged schedule. All her life it was known that she would graduate college six years ahead of those her own age, and start working her way up the corporate chain of her father's company: _Stage Enterprises. _It was her birth right, but not her only one as she was lead to believe.

This morning, on her eleventh birthday, Elizabeth received a precarious letter. It appeared with the usual morning mail, except it had no stamp and was enclosed in a dusty parchment envelope. Inside it said:

_Dear Miss Sage,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_If you accept your position within our school, please catch the train from Platform 9 ¾ on the 1__st__ of September at 10am._

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

Of course she showed her father straight away. _I bet it's from Mr McMillan, he joked about my talents been magical the other week. Yes this is all just a joke. _However when she showed her father the letter, he's face grew white. He reread the letter several times before taking a deep breath, ran he's fingers through he's hair and asked Elle to sit down.

She was beyond anxious; why would this joke cause her father's usually carefully forged demeanour to crumple and reveal the shaking mess in front of her?

"Elizabeth, please. I need to talk to you about something I should have told you long ago. But you must first promise me, once I begin, let me continue until I have finished what I must stay." Her father said.

"Okay".

"When I was young, I met your mother. She was beautiful, carefree and had the most contagious laugh," he began, a sad smile beginning to form at the corners of he's mouth. Elle was astounded, in her eleven years of life she had never heard him speak of her mother except to say _I'll tell you when you are older. _And now, he was openly talking about her, without any prodding needed.

"We fell in love and were married. It surprises me, looking back at how quickly our relationship blossomed, how quickly we married. I knew she had her secrets and in hind sight I knew they were dark, but I did not care. I loved her. I loved the way her voice travelled when she was excited, I loved the energy that she emitted, but I loved that she loved me whole heartedly, putting everything she had into us, everything except her secrets." He continued.

"After you were born, a sadness gripped her. She loved you, I could see it in her eyes and the way she cried the night she left."

"Left? You told me she died!" Elle said, her voice quickening and increasing at the realisation of her words.

"Please, you promised to let me finish, there is much, much more," he begged.

"I remember, she was packing her belonging, taking anything that was hers, like she was not going to return. At first I was amazed how much she could fit into her tiny bag. It was at my pointing out this that she broke into tears. She told me of her childhood, how her family was from a line of powerful witches. Her father was Albus Dumbledore she said. She cried at the thought of he's disapproval at her actions. It was the mention of her actions that she began sobbing again. I did not know what to do, what to say. So I held her while she told me about a magical school called Hogwarts. How her father defeated a powerful evil wizard and was regarded as one of the most powerful wizards of all times."

"Wait, you mean to tell me, I am a wizard! And my mother ran away because of her powerful wizard father and he's disappointed. The same man who now is inviting me to attend this wizarding school?" Elle said, aware, yet not phased that her voice was bordering on yelling.

"Actually, you are a witch – been female. Afraid of him? I do not think so. There was another evil, another secret that kept her well-guarded from giving me details." The once composed man who sat before her in this study said. "But the fact remains, you are half witch and you need to decide if you want to join the wizarding world or continue to claim your birthright as my heir in the mortal world."

At that point, Elle leaped from her seat and ran. It was too much information to take in at once. She needed time to process, to think. And she did not want to see her father. She did not want to stare into he's apologetic face and watch the guilt sprawled across he's face. The lies. The betrayal.

Before the excitement of finding out she was a witch set in, Elle had one other thought_. Where is my mother if not dead?_ That in part is what motivated her decisions, the decisions to join the wizarding world, seek the potential she always thought was missing, and find her mother and the secrets she conceals.

Once Elle was convinced she was composed enough, that all reminisce of tears were stripped from her face, she descended the stairs and found her father in he's study, sitting, staring at the paper in front of him but not actually reading.

"I have made my decision, I will go to Hogwarts on the 1st of September." Elle said, determined to keep her voice straight and even, "I will see this world my mother was too eager to leave me for."

**I appreciate the time taken to read, please R&R. My update goal is weekly whilst on holidays and then fortnightly when Uni is back. I will also aim for a minimum of 1500 word chapters.  
><strong>  
><strong>Regards A.A.A23<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: This chapter came together alot quicker than i thought it would. Also alot longer. But never the less i won't delay.**

Birthrights – Chapter 2

In the coming days Elle and her father packed up their holiday belongings and returned to the city. Elle's reasoning was that she wanted to get a head start on her school supply shopping and begin reading. Eric's reasoning was that he could no longer withstand the hostility and negative atmosphere that radiated off Elle every time she entered a room. It was obvious to Eric that she would not forgive him for a long time. Elle was furious, but as the days passed a sadness swept through her, sadness at knowing she had been abandoned by one parents and lied to by another.

On the last day Elle gave one sweeping look at her room, checking that none of her personal treasures were left unpacked. As she was about to exit her room her father entered.

"Oh good you are all packed," he said in a cautious voice, dripping with anxiety at the reaction Elle might response with. Yet, she just mumbled a quick yes.

"I was packing and I came across something, would you like to see it?" Eric asked. He's forehead was damp with sweat, he's breathing heavy. The composure that this stranger in front of her lacked astounded Elle, never before had she seen her father behave this way.

Peaked with curiosity, Elle replied in a soft, even voice a yes. Slowly and carefully, Eric moved towards Elle, and took a seat next to her on the bed. Elle looked upon her father, for the first time in years she could see the age in he's face. The lines marked with worry and grey's indicating stress, even as he smiled softly the weariness never left he's eyes.

"I found this," he began, "During the time your mother and I were together we stayed in this house. And when she left, what belongings she left, I brought here. We don't come here often, but when we do, I enjoy the time, the connection I have with both you and the past."

"What kinds of things, father?" Elle said quietly, Eric could not help but portray the shock in he's eyes, for the first time in days, she called him father.

"Photos, several letters she wrote and a box I was never able to open, it all belongs to you now," he said handing to her the small pile of parchments, photographs and a tiny felt box, that fit in her palm.

"I have tried over the years to open it, or make sense of the words written, but to no luck," he continued, "I hope you have more luck." With a small peck on her forehead, her father left the room, before the door could close she swore she heard a sniffle.

After her father left, Elle took the small jewellery size box in her hands and looked for a seam. Something that would indicate where it opened from. But nowhere could a seam be found. She tried shaking the box, knocking it on her chest of draws, but the box gave no indication of what was inside. Helpless, Elle placed the small box on her dressing table, resumed her seat on her bed and began flipping through the photographs and letters. The photograph that sat on top of the pile showed a woman, roughly mid-twenties with a man she knew to be her father nearly twelve years previous. The woman had light auburn hair, a heart shaped face with full lips, and bright blue eyes. _My eyes, _Elle realised. Then it hit Elle, this was her mother. She saw the resemblance in the full lips and colour of her long hair – although Elle's was a darker shade of auburn.

Discarding the first photo, Elle picked up the second one, this one was black and white. At Elle's touch the people in the photograph started moving. She was so excited that she dropped the photograph. Although she knew magic existed, seeing it in front of her made the idea so much more real. Calming herself and steading her hands, she lifted the photograph closer for inspection. It featured two young men, seeming to be in their mid-teens brothers by the similarity of their feature. Laughing and hugging one another, with a small girl on the one on the rights back. The photo filled Elle with envy, growing up she always wished for siblings to fill in the lonely silence within the walls. She always hoped her father would remarry and father more children after her mother died. _No, ran away, _Elle had to remind herself.

Bitter with the thought, Elle turned the photograph over, in hopes for an inscription as to who this photograph pictured. _Could these by my uncles and my mum?_ Elle wondered.

On the back, in a neat script were the words:

_Albus, Aberforth and Ariana, Christmas 1905._

"Albus? 1905?" Elle whispered to herself, realising that one of the men before her was her grandfather. Happiness at the revelation of seeing a member of her family she had not known was closely followed by anger and then confusion. The recent discoveries about her heritage left so many questions and staring at the face of her grandfather one popped into her mind. _Does he know I exist?_

Elle continued to siphon through the letters from her mother and father about how they loved and lusted for one another. Although most children would be disgusted, Elle was happy. She was born out of love, and no matter her mother's actions after her birth, there was love. This consoled Elle, knowing that her mother left because of love. The last letter in the pile was a good bye. It read:

_My dear beloved,  
>The last eighteen months with you have been the best of my life. I am sorry it ended the way it did. Please know it was not my intention to leave you with our child alone.<em>

_I must leave. I should have left during your absence but I could not bare to leave without one last kiss. Please know I did love you, I do love you. Elizabeth, although unplanned was the greatest joy and greatest sadness in my whole life. I knew before I fell pregnant that I would have to leave, and after I fell pregnant I still must._

_Please do not look for me, please do not hate me. For your safety is my greatest concern. My world is not safe. I was selfish spending those few weeks with you and our daughter, but I understand that I must uphold my family name. I must find the bravery Godric Gryffindor's blood has bestowed upon me. I must leave and never return._

_With my absence he will not find you. For he dwells where shadows lie, in the cover of darkness he will find me. He will not harm you if I give in, though jealous with rage. If he ever found out about our daughter, he's jealousy and rage could not be contained, no guard of wizards could keep him from he's target._

_However if the need ever arise where you safety is in jeopardy and you need help, call upon my father, Albus Dumbledore. For he is the only one he fears, father will protect you. Simply write a letter and address it to the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Once the letter hits a mail box, any mail box, powerful spells will alert Albus that someone from the muggle world is attempting communication._

_With a heavy heart and most sincere apologies,_

_Catharina Dumbledore-Sage_

Elle read the letter at least four times before succumbing to her emotions, she let out a wail and fell onto her knees. The emotion of the last few days catching up with her. For the first time she screamed, and threw all her belonging from her dresser with the sweep of her arm. She punched the wall adjacent to her and fell into a crumpled pile clutching her wrist. As she screamed out every emotion within her, her father raced into the room.

"Honey, honey please," he begged, attempting to wrap he's arms around the flailing child.

"She left me! She left you! She knew she was in danger and would have to leave but she loved us anyway. She was selfish!" she screamed, despite still feeling the sting of betrayal from her father's lies she knew now that though he should have told her, she understood why he didn't. Her real rage was with her mother. She stopped fighting and lent into her father's chest, he's arms engulfed around her tiny frame.

"Scream, yell, do what make you feel better. Get this emotion out, do not let it eat you up inside," he whispered into her ear.

Elle was silent, she stopped flailing her arms, banging her fists of the floor, screaming out ever feeling of abandonment she felt. She was still and silent. Her breathing resumed to normal, and yet for the next three hours, she did not move. She laid in her father's arms on the floor of her room and cried. She cried about how the mother she always believed was dead was in fact alive and most likely in danger. She cried about how her father, the man who was her best friend, confident and loving father had lied to her for her whole life. She cried about the uncertainty of her future. She cried knowing that her life was about to change forever. And when she was nearly out of reasons to cry her began to fear, knowing that if she entered the wizarding world the man, 'he' could find her. Then realised if he could find her, could she find her mother? The emotions that had boiled up for days came bursting out of her tear ducts and streaming down her face. Her father began stroking her hair gently while her tears flowed.

Elle opened her eyes, her eyes felt heavy and found they were sore. The light pepping in through her window blinded her. When her eyes recovered from the sun's assault, she looked at her father whom was awake and still holding her. He appeared older than he had ever looked before, he's usually perfect demeanour was tarnished. He's shirt was untucked and scrunched with small patches still wet. He's hair was messy and untamed, and he's silk onyx tie was on the floor next to them. Looking at her father, she realised that he had a different look in he's eyes, he still carried the worried glance when looking at her but he also appeared relieved.

"Good morning," he said stroking her fringe out of her eyes.

"Morning," Elle replied and quickly stood from her father's arms. She quickly walked towards her bed, where the letters and photographs were sprawled across the floor next to it. She quickly picked them up, thankful that in her fit of rage she did not damage any. She took the letter and the box that was sitting on the opposite side of the room and packed them away into her suitcase that was to travel back to London with them.

"I suppose I should get some breakfast cooking," her father said leaving the room.

After a breakfast of silence, Elle went back to sit upon her hill. Her thoughts went back to last nights unanswered questions. Who was the man her mother feared? Does her grandfather know she exists? Do I really want to know this world, or resume my old life of study, intellect and join my father in he's company? Only one answer came from pondering these questions. She owed it to the other half of herself to explore her other birthright. She needed to find answers to the questions that haunt her. She knew she could not be ignorant to the truths of the last few days. She was going to Hogwarts. But first, she decided, when they get back to London, she would contact Albus, her only known relative other than her father and mother. With him, part of the puzzle that is her life could be explained.

"Eli, the town car is here," she heard her father call. He was several metres from her. She cursed herself for not been more mindful of her surroundings and been snuck up on. He had resumed he's traditional appearance, perfectly neat suit and tie. Elle got up off her hill, and with one last glance out towards the ever changing horizon, she climbed into the town car. She was both terrified and excited for the next chapter of her life, knowing it would begin when they returned to London.

**AU: I forgot to give credit to a quote i used in my last chapter. **

****"Appearance matters a great deal because you can often tell a lot about people by looking at how they present themselves."  
>― Lemony Snicket, <em>The Miserable Mill<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Birthrights – Chapter 3

Elle woke as the rising sun peeped through her curtains. She felt good to be back in London, back in her own bed. Checking the time she saw that it was eight minutes to five in the morning. Realising her alarm would sound at five she sat up in bed and turned off the alarm and placed her dressing gown around her shoulders, yawning.

Her bedroom at their London town house was similar to her bedroom at their country house. It was decorated in a pale pink, although it lacked the colonial features. The walls were a soft white, but all decorations where pinks and purples, with a touch of light blue.

She opened the door adjacent to her walk in wardrobe and went into the shower. After spending several minutes under the taps, she let her mind wander to the revelations of the previous week. Going over in her head what she knew she recalled; _I am a witch. I am the granddaughter of a powerful wizard, Albus Dumbledore. My mother left me. She left for my safety. My father lied to me. I am to join the wizarding world and attend Hogwarts. _As she started to run her fingers through her messy hair, and apply a fruity smelling shampoo, her thoughts turned to the unanswered questions the previous week had uncovered; _does my grandfather know I exist? Is my mother still alive? Who is the mysterious dark 'he' that had my mother so terrified? _Elle knew that the only way to get answers to these questions were to join the wizarding world. As she rinsed her hair and started lathering conditioner in, she went over her plan in her head; _contact Albus, get answers about Hogwarts, her school shopping list and what he knew about her mother. Go to Hogwarts, study hard and become a powerful witch, so one day she could meet her mother and protect her from the evil that held her back. _Doubt started plaguing her thoughts as she realised; _but my grandfather is supposed to be all powerful, and not even he could protect her. _But her stubborn determinations pushed these thoughts from her mind. She got out of the shower and slammed the shower door in frustration. She silenced her thoughts and decided to focus on her plan. Dealing with what is to come later, after all _the faults are not in our stars, but in our selves. _She would not be restricted by the fate and expectations of others.

Dressing in her usual work out gear she descended the stair case to commence her usual morning routine. She stretched as she approached the front door, and as she opened it she burst into a sprint. Running for three kilometres at a solid sprint and slowed the last two at a jog. She admired the building as she ran, the cream and red architecture of the older town houses and the blues and greys seen in the newer ones. She revered how the local shire maintained the streets with bushes of trees flowering. She glazed upon her final destination as she ran, the Regent Park, ever how she remembered it. She took up her usual place at the south entrance of the park, between the trees. It was there that she began practicing her usual Thai Chi routines. She liked to keep her body fit, relaxed and flexible, it helped her keep her focus and achieve in her other daily routines. Although today she was unable to quieten her mind. She found her thoughts drift towards those that she had earlier. Giving up on been able to relax she carried through the rest of the movements and departed back through the trail she came, this time at a full sprint.

Panting she entered her house and went into the study. She got a piece of paper and an envelope. She wrote a quick scrawl that read:

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_I do not know if you are aware, but my name is Elizabeth Sage, daughter of Eric and Catharina Sage. I am your granddaughter. My mother said if I needed you help to address a letter to you and you would receive it, but dropping a letter without an address into the mailbox without an address or stamp feels silly. _

_Hoping for the best,_

_Elizabeth Sage_

Sealing the envelope with the letter inside, she raced out the door, this time only two hundred metres down the road and dropped the envelope into the mail box. Feeling like a fool, she raced home.

Elle showered from her morning runs and dressed in a pair of light blue demin shorts and a white button up t-shirt. She decided to take her father's advice today, _portray to the world, the image which you wish them to see. _She did not know if or when Albus would visit, but did not want him to think she was anything but an intelligent, respectable young girl. She was not sure why, but she greatly wanted he's approval.

She descended the staircase and met her father in the dining room. She took her usual seat on the left of her father, while he resumed he's place at the end of the table. In front of them were two places set and a small basket of fruit. As she sat a woman entered the room. This woman was elderly, with dark grey hair, she was aged and it was obvious by her attire that her youth was well beyond her. She was dressed in a mid-grey pair of trousers and a white long sleave, button up shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun at the nap of her neck. This was Susan, Elle's nanny and house keeper.

"Hello Susie," Elle greeted as a quick glance.

"Good morning, Miss Eli," Susan said with a motherly smile, "Would you like some eggs and toast?"

"No thank you, can I have some cereal, Coco Pops," Elle said hopefully.

"Sure thing, Miss Elli," Susan said.

But before she could leave the room, Eric said, "Actually, make that something not full of sugar."

"Toast and eggs please," Elle said. She knew it was a long shot to eat something full of sugar and no vitamins for breakfast, but thought maybe her father would allow it given he's recent betrayals. "With bacon and mushrooms?" she added. Susan nodded and left the room.

When Susan returned, Elle and her father ate their breakfasts in silence. Only when they had finished eating their breakfast did her father speak.

"What is your plan today, as your classes would not usually resume until the start of June," Eric asked.

"Well I was thinking of going to the pools. The day is starting to heat up and I have not been in the water for ages." Elle said thinking for the first time today what her short term plan was.

"Not alone I hope," Eric said, "Ask Susan if she minds accompanying you."

"Father, I know how to swim," Elle said, her irritation rising. She had, after all been swimming since a small age. She loved the water, she loved how she felt when she glided through the water.

"I do not mind accompanying you," came Susan's soft voice from the door way.

"The settles it then," Eric said standing up,

"When you are done at the recreation centre please come past the office. I should be done checking in with the executives and would like to start making some serious plans if you wish to school…aboard" Eric continued with a glance in Susan's direction. It was obvious he was hinting at her plans to attend Hogwarts, and that he did not wish Susan to know. But of course Elle knew that, she was not about to tell the _nanny, _Elle thought bitterly. Though she had grown up since she was seven with Susan after a string of unsuccessful nannies, Elle did not look to Susan as family, not even a distant aunt. She was too old, too ancient Elle thought, she lectured Elle on a daily basis, never in front of her father though. She was the perfect nanny in the presence Eric, but when she was alone with her the patronising claws came out.

The thought of spending the day with her made her want to roll her eyes. Elle once tried to get Susan fired, Susan smiled and reassured her father that she holds the strictest standards and that Elle was simply rebelling against another female figure in her life. _And now here Susan is, still here._ Elle thought bitterly.

Elle went grudgingly to her room and packed her gym bag with her bathers and a towel. She shoved her goggled into the side pocket and stormed down stairs. However as she got to the ground floor she realised that Susan was standing at the front door, door opened wide for a guest. Standing in the archway as an old man in he's seventies or eighties. He had a silvery white beard and long hair. He's glasses were half-moons and hid bright blue eyes. He was dressed in the most peculiar way, a midnight blue coat, however it was not a usual coat. It looked like a cape, but with arm holes. _A wizarding cloak!_ Elle realised.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am here to see Mr Sage and Miss Sage," said the old wizard in a bright voice.

"Welcome Mr Dumbledore," Susan said unsurely, she was use to strange men coming to meet Mr Sage, but they were never dressed like a mad man in he's night robe. "Please, come through, I will show you to the siting room. Miss Sage, would you like to accompany us, or fetch your father for me."

Elle was too shocked to move. She had only dropped her letter in the mail box several hours previous. She never expected he would show up at her townhouse. She though he would send a letter, or at least call to arrange a time to meet. _Oh god, I didn't tell father I wrote,_ Elle panicked.

"Hello my dear," said the old man looking up at Elle with a shining sparkle in he's eyes, "it is wonderful to meet you Miss Sage."

The wizard took two long steps past Susan and closer to the bottom of the stair case, closer to Elle. He's hand outstretched towards her. Although Elle's first reaction was to recoil, he father raised her better than that.

"Please call me Elizabeth," Elle said in the most polite voice she could muster. She reached her right hand out, and took he's in hers. Although she had shaken many hands in her life, mainly when meeting her father's business associates, shaking the hand, even just touching the hand of her grandfather made her anxious.

Her grandfather withdrew he's hand after a long moment and took a step backwards, and let Susan beckon him into the sitting room next to the entrance. Elle trailed them both into the sitting room and stood anxiously at the side.

"Please, take a seat Mr Dumbledore, I shall fetch Mr Sage," Susan said swiftly, "Would you like some tea Mr Dumbledore?"

"Yes, please," her grandfather said, smiling at the old woman.

The next few moments felt like hours. Elle stood nervously in the corner of the room, the wizard was sitting in the sofa towards the right. He was humming himself a tune she did not recognise. She felt nervous, and shy. Though she had hoped he would come, she had not had time enough to prepare herself emotionally.

"Mr Dumbledore, welcome. My name is Eric Sage, please call me Eric," her father said upon entering the room. He glanced towards Elle and gave her a smile, the smile strengthened her will and made her feel stronger. _This was just another man to meet, just another wizard to speak to._ Elle rationalised. With her newly founded strength she sat down in her usual chair, opposite her grandfather.

"Albus, please Eric. We are family after all," Albus said, to the shock of Eric and Elle.

"Yes, well. What is it you came her for?" Eric asked politely.

"Well, I received Elizabeth's letter. Quite a shock I might add. When my daughter disappeared all those years ago, I never imagined she left behind a daughter. My deepest apologies to you both. I am very sorry Eric that you raised a daughter alone, and to you my dear, I am sorry my daughter left. I am sorry you grew up not knowing you mother or myself." Albus started, Eric's initial shock was covered remarkably well. Although he did look towards Elle and gave her a knowing glance.

"We did alright, we had each other Mr. Dumbledore, and we got through the years, together," Elle piped up.

"Albus, or grandfather, please, whichever you feel comfortable with," Albus said softly.

"Grandfather? What in earth?" Susan said entering the room. In her hands was a tray of cups, sugar and a pot of tea. She set the tray on the table and gawked at Albus.

"Susan, I think the refrigerator needs stocking, if you do not mind running to the market for the afternoon please." Eric said smoothly. Even when he wanted to tell someone to go away her father was always ever so polite. In response Susan gave a quick nod and left the room. When they heard the front door close conversation resumed.

"Elizabeth, in your letter you said you needed my help, please ask away,"

"I do not know really where to begin, I only recently found out my mother left, father always told me she died giving birth to me. It was with my letter on my birthday, I also never knew I was a witch. Or that I had a grandfather," Elle started, "I have so many questions. Why did my mother leave? Who was she running from? What does been a witch mean? How do I get my school supplies? How do I get to Hogwarts?"

Her questions blurted out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her father looked pale and Albus lent forward in the chair and began.

"The wizarding world is alike the muggle one, that is non magical world, except we have magic. We have communities, shops, a government and schools. Some wizards choose to live amongst muggles, others choose to live in wizarding communities. We keep everything secret from the muggle world. The Ministry of Magic is the government body, they keep the peace but above all else keep the magical world secret."

"To be a witch is to be alive with magical blood in your veins, you can attend a wizarding school and learn to use and hone your talents. As for school supplies, in London there is a pub called the Leaky Cauldron, if you speak to the bar tender there; Tom, he will show you how to use the back store room to access Diagon Alley, the wizarding shop, so to speak. There you will find everything you need and much, much more."

"To get to Hogwarts, you do as the letter says, except to someone raised as a muggle I think you are concerned with where is platform 9 ¾, it is easy enough. Find the third column between platform nine and ten and walk through the solid brick. It sounds scarier than what it is believe me."

"Wow, is that one of my powers? Of being a witch I mean, walking through walls?" Elle said excitedly, imagining all the fun she could have walking through solid objects.

"Sorry my dear, but no. This column is just special," Albus said with a chuckle, "though, with practice and the right spell I am sure you could still walk through walls if you really wanted to."

"And what of her mother, or the man she was afraid of, what do you know of them?" Eric said, speaking for the first time in a while. He's voice was filled with tension and anxiety for he was afraid of the answer.

"The man she was afraid of, I cannot say. I assume she is speaking of the only man who could potentially rival my power. Lord Voldemort. As to her where abouts, I can only hope she is not within he's grasps. For over the years I have searched for her but to no luck" Albus said with a grim expression.

"But who is this Lord?" Elle asked, afraid of the answer.

"He is not a lord in the usual sense of the world. He was once a boy named Tom Riddle. He grew up in an orphanage and excelled through he's years at Hogwarts. I do not know whether it is because of the way he was treated as a young boy by muggles, or if it was something he picked up as a student, but he hates muggles. He's power grew, and in the years after he left Hogwarts he began, in secret to build up an army of followers," Albus paused momentarily, took he's glasses from he's face and replaced them to the end of he's nose.

"You must understand, up until recently I did not know how sinister he was. In secret over the last decade he has built an army, no longer Tom Riddle, but rather he had used the darkest of magic to become Lord Voldemort. A wizard twisted with the darkness that if seen today, I would not recognise."

"Back twelve years ago, my daughter and I had a falling out. I was fearing she was straying from her path. I wondered if she ran away with a muggle, and that was her secret. I had hopped she fell in love, threw away her wand and lived happily. But eleven years ago, nearly to this day, I heard from her."

"That was the last time I saw her," pipped Eric.

"She summoned her house elf and she was to give me a message. Telling me to meet me at the Hogs Head that night. Though she never arrived. I summoned the house elf, and asked her to return to Catharina and ask her when she would arrive. The elf returned hysterical, with blood smeared over her. The elf said: _Miss Cat ordered Ruby to come back. But Miss Cat needed her Ruby. The men, the masked men. Miss Cat said to tell her papa that she must give up herself, if only to save her daughter. Please protect her, Miss Cat screamed as they dragged her away._ The elf, was so distraught I had to give her a calming draught, before questioning her for every detail."

"No matter my searching for her, I could not find her. It was only recently with the attacks on muggles and muggleborns – that is a witch or wizard born without their parents been magical themselves – I began to suspect Lord Voldemort's involvement."

"So my mother could be dead after all?" Elle said with a sniffle.

"I do not know," her grandfather said with a heavy heart for he too had a tear threatening to fall.

The room went quiet as the Sages started to process the information that had been given to them. Elle was frightened of this Lord Voldemort, but angry. She wanted to know, after been given the hope that her mother was still alive, she was angry that this evil creature could take it away. She was more inclined to become sympathetic towards her grandfather. She moved to take he's hand, taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Wait, you said the elf told you she had a daughter, and yet you claim to not know of Elle," Eric said in a matter of fact tone.

"I knew I had a granddaughter, but I could not find you. I tried searching the young wizard registry, and any time there was an accidental use of magic in a muggle home, I investigated, hoping to meet my granddaughter" Albus said, this time with a small sigh. "Fate smiled upon me this morning when your letter appeared on my desk."

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking with her grandfather. They laughed about stories of Elle growing up. They discussed the magical school and what classes she would be attending. It was only when Susan came back from her shopping trip that Albus took he's leave, but not before organising to come back tomorrow and continue. Eric was stiff in he's barely audible yes, but Elle was bright with excitement.

"Until tomorrow, Eric, Elizabeth." And with a crack the man disappeared from the sitting room.


End file.
